telenovela_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Mi destino eres tú
"Mi destino eres tú" is a Mexican telenovela produced by Carla Estrada for Televisa. It's an original story written by Carmen Daniels and Jorge Lozano Soriano. The main stars are Lucero and Jorge Salinas. Synopsis Andrea San Vicente is a young, modern and intelligent lawyer. She has a passion for justice and the rights take her to defend those who can't defend for themselves. That same passion will lead her to her past, which she doesn't know anything about. Andrea lives in a house in a private section of the middle class in Mexico City with her uncle Anselmo and her aunt Zulema, her younger sister Gina and her cousin Magda. Zulema has told the girls that Andrea's and Gina's parents, Enrique and Alicia, died in an accident. However, the reality is different. Andrea and her sister have grown up in a family in which Zulema tells them that they should be thankful for what she and her husband have done for the two: they gave them a family, and they educated them. This makes Andrea the main source for money in the family, since her uncle Anselmo has diabetes for years and this doesn't allow him to work. Andrea falls in love with Ramiro, a young man of better economic position than her. They are about to marry, but they have to confront many obstacles: the rotunding opposition of Samuel, Ramiro's father, and the lies and intrigues of Sofia, Ramiro's ex-girlfriend. Andrea and Ramiro get over all those obstacles and finally get married. But the destiny has a cruel twist for the two: during their honeymoon, and after having consummated the marriage, Ramiro dies all of a sudden and leaves Andrea in a dark loneliness. Andrea has become a widow and being so young, she has to confront a destiny she never expected. Andrea has taken refuge in her work and her studies, since she is doing a master's degree in psychology. Not only has she buried Ramiro, but all her possibilities to love have gone with him or at least that is what she thinks. Without looking for it, and without thinking it, two men with distinct characters will come into her life: Mauricio Rodriguez and Eduardo Rivadeneira, but only one of them will be her destiny. Trivia * 'Mi destino eres tú' was definitely the most anticipated telenovela of the 2000's. Actress and singer Lucero, who was away from telenovelas since 1995 success 'Lazos de amor' was returning on television with Carla Estrada. * The show tackled themes that weren't discussed in other telenovelas, like abortion, AIDS, rape, drug addiction, industrial espionage and violence against women. * Despite strong reaction from the public, the show ultimately didn't meet Televisa's expectations in the ratings. Critics argued that the show had too much characters and that the show's writers didn't deliver good stories for all of those characters. * Working title for the show was 'El triunfo del amor'. The show's tagline was 'El amor siempre encuentra su lugar'. * Although the majority of show was filmed in Mexico City, a few scenes were filmed in Las Vegas, USA. * Jacqueline Andere, who played the main male protagonist's mother Nuria, said in an interview after the show ended, that she lamented doing the show and that she was not happy with her role at all. * Susana Zabaleta, who played the show's main villain Emma, got huge praises for her acting from both the viewers and critics. However, as Andere, she was not happy with show's producer Carla Estrada and the show in general. * Famous Latin singers Jerry Rivera and Jon Secada appeared as themselves in one episode. * Cynthia Klitbo joined the show towards the end as a villain Amara Trujillo, one of Andrea's cellmates in prison. * Although there were rumors that the show would be picked up for 20 more episodes, due to unsatisfying ratings, that didn't happen. * First telenovela role for actor and singer Jaime Camil. Later on he became one of the biggest Televisa's telenovela actors. * First and only role for Venezuelan actress Natalia Streignard in a Televisa telenovela. Although her character was introduced as the main villain of the show, with the introduction of Zabaleta's character, Streignard's character was killed off. * The last episode was seen by 36,4 % of the Mexican viewers. Average viewing of the show was 24,8 %, considered satisfactory for the 9:00 PM timeslot. * For her role, Lucero won the TVyNovelas Award in 2001 in the category of "Best lead actress in a telenovela". Cast Main cast Guest stars Category:2000 telenovelas Category:Televisa telenovelas Category:Mexican telenovelas